Un mundo fuera de la habitación
by Level Nine
Summary: Un experimento. Ahora los Cullen tiene un gran y triste problema entre manos, una carga a la que no van a eludir.
1. Saliendo por la ventana

_****_

**UN MUNDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

* * *

_**Por Level Nine utilizando el universo creado por **_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 1**

__

Martes.

Si, creo al menos, que era un martes.

No es algo que pueda decir con certeza ya que contaba los días según me encontraba despierta.

Mi particular manera de creer que todo era normal. Aunque para mi, todo era normal.

Vivía en un lugar bonito. De eso no puedo quejarme. Era bonito. Siempre lo he visto de la misma manera.

Una enorme cama en el centro con sabanas rosas y una cocha con dibujos de mariposas y un dosel azul y amarillo.

Un armario que parecía la torre de un castillo con algo de ropa dentro. Un peto tejano, unos pantalones verdes, una sudadera roja mi jersey morado camisetas de algodón lisas de manga larga y manga corta. También había un vestido, pero no me gustaba demasiado.

El armario, también tenía algunas cajoneras en las que había un par de pijamas y ropa interior. Y encima, entre la ropa colgada y los cajones guardaba mis zapatillas negras y unas sandalias que ya no podía ponerme porque se rompió la cuerda que las ataba y la suela es más pequeña que mi pie.

Tenía también juguetes. Un cuaderno y lápices de colores, una pelota, un aburrido cubo de rubik, algunos puzzles. Antes tenía muñecas, pero Theodore dijo que ya no necesitaría jugar con ellas, porque tendría una de verdad.

Las paredes eran rosas también.

Había una estantería apoyada en una de ellas en la que guardaba mis juguetes y un libro de cuentos con muchos dibujos de colores. No sabía que era lo que decía, pero me gustaba mirarlo. En muchos de ellos salía un agujero en la pared desde donde se veía un lugar donde jugaban. Theodore me dijo una vez que eso se llamaba ventana y que yo no tenía una porque estaba mal tener ventanas. Yo no necesitaba una ventana.

También había una puerta que conducía a un baño de paredes recubiertas con azulejos lila y porcelanosa a juego. Allí tenía algunas toallas, un peine, un cepillo de dientes, jabón, una pistola de agua y un barco que flotaba en la bañera.

Era martes y yo tenía hambre. Theodore desde el jueves que no venia. Si el no traía comida, no podía comer.

Fui a la puerta por la que Theodore siempre entraba y lo llame parada enfrente. Pero no contestaba. Yo sabía que no debía gritar… pero… tenía hambre y me dolía la tripa.

-¡Theodore!- gritaba -¡Theodore!-

No sirvió de nada. Así que me decidí por poner la mano en la manija de la puerta y abrirla tal y como hacía siempre con la del baño.

La puerta se abrió. Pero yo seguí dentro de la habitación. No podía salir. Theodore me castigaría, y no me gusta cuando Theodore me castiga. Hace daño.

-¡Theodore!- grité -¡Theodore!-

Theodore no vino.

Temblando de miedo caminé hacia delante. Me daba miedo, nunca había salido de mi habitación. No debía salir de mi habitación.

Olisqueé el aire y pude percibir el olor a comida, así que, fui para allá sin pararme a pensarlo demasiado.

Encima de la mesa había frutas. No me agrada demasiado el sabor, pero tenía hambre y me las comí todas.

Creo que a esa habitación se la llamaba cocina. No era tan bonita como mi habitación.

Corrí de nuevo para salir de allí y recorrer el pasillo en menos de un segundo hasta volver a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Esto se repitió un par de veces más durante la semana. Porque Theodore aún no venia y yo tenía hambre.

Cuando el armario frío que había en la cocina estuvo vacío decidí explorar más el resto de la casa. Había doseles como los de mi cama mucho más oscuros y colgados en las paredes. No los abrí por si había alguien durmiendo. Theodore decía que nunca hay que despertar a la gente que duerme.

Nada. No había comida por ninguna parte.

Bajé las escaleras intentando buscar en la parte de abajo. Aunque no podía oler nada.

Al bajarlas, me encontré con una puerta distinta al resto y la abrí.

Temblé de miedo, mucho miedo.

Detrás de aquella puerta había lo que estaba dibujado en mi libro. Todo era verde y marrón. Theodore decía que eso estaba mal. Pero tenía que buscar comida si Theodore no me la traía. Además, estaba sola, y no sabía hasta que punto me estaba afectando el pasar tanto tiempo sola. Theodore era lo único que conocía y ya hacia demasiado tiempo que no venia a estar conmigo. Es verdad que muchas veces no me gustaba que Theodore viniese porque no me gustaba el daño. Pero Theodore siempre decía que el me hacia daño para hacerme bien. El me quería y por eso me hacia daño, para que pudiera aprender. Era lo que tenía que hacer, aprender lo que Theodore me enseñaba. Theodore estaba allí para cuidarme. El me cuidaba. Y ya no estaba. Tal vez se había cansado de cuidarme y por eso había dejado de venir a la habitación. O tal vez, es que me había portado mal y ya ni con daño podía aprender.

Camine fuera de la casa y sentí una fuerza fría que recorrió mi cuerpo. Era agradable, muy agradable. Olía a muchas cosas, me recordaba al olor de la fruta y las verduras. Era agradable. En ese momento no entendí porque Theodore decía que eso estaba mal, me gustaba. Pero aún así tenia miedo.

Caminé tragándome las lágrimas con algo de dificultad debido a los temblores de mi cuerpo. Pero caminé y me adentre en aquel lugar plagado de verduras gigantes.

Muchos sonidos confundían mis oídos.

Corría.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó.

Caminaba.

No sé cuando dormí.

Bebía agua de un río.

Todo aquello me maravillaba, sorprendía, confundía y aterrorizaba por igual.

Caminaba.

No sé cuanta distancia había recorrido.

Corría.

Pude ver la luna y el sol.

Caminaba.

_Bu-bum._

De pronto, algo llamó mi atención. Era un animal. Si, así creo que se llamaba. Animal. Y no se por que, pero tuve la necesidad de darle alcance y morderlo.

_Bu-bum._

El líquido que pasaba por su interior sació una sed que no sabía que existiese.

_Bu-bum._

Tragaba al son de un sonido que venia del interior del ser.

_Bu-bum. _

_Bu-bum._

Mastique pedazos del animal llenando mi estomago. Buscando más de aquel líquido.

_Bu-bum._

Todo ello hasta que el sonido se apagó.

Un vacío se apoderó de mí. Yo quería más de aquello. Pero ya no había más.

Lloré.

Intenté orientarme y volver a casa. Pero ya no sabía donde estaba. Ahora seguro que si Theodore volvía no podría encontrarme. Claro, era por eso que no quería que saliese de la habitación. Porque si salía podía perderme. Era por eso que las ventanas están mal, porque si sales por la ventana te pierdes.

Los sollozos sacudían sin parar mi cuerpo. Estaba perdida y en ningún momento había mirado para atrás para ver si la casa seguía donde la dejé. Ya no podía encontrarla.

Fue después de desahogar mi frustración y miedo en forma de lágrimas cuando me di cuenta de que un olor flotaba en el aire. Ese olor era muy parecido al olor de Theodore.

¡Claro! Theodore había salido por la ventana y se había perdido. Iría a buscarlo.

Con paso medianamente decidido un tanto acobardado me encamine con la nariz en alto dispuesta a encontrar a Theodore para que me llevase de nuevo a mi habitación.

Las verduras gigantes pasaban a gran velocidad a mí alrededor. Saltaba las rocas y hundía mis pies en la tierra sin que nada arañara mi piel.

Un claro. Había un claro y cuatro personas paradas en medio. Ninguna de ellas era Theodore.

Había una pequeñita con el pelo corto como yo, puede que también se lo cortaran en la bañera para que no se enredara, abrazada a alguien muy alto de cabello dorado. También se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro largo y ondulado. Y un hombre de contextura parecida a la de Theodore pero de pelo corto y parecido al color de un jarrón metálico que pude observar en la cocina.

Ninguno era Theodore.

Todos me miraban entre alertados y curiosos.

-Hola.- saludé como siempre hacia. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien. Seguro conocían a Theodore. -¿Sabéis donde esta Theodore?-

-¡Hola!- saludó la chica bajita haciendo un amago de acercarse a mi impedido por el hombre que la abrazaba- ¿Quién eres?-

-Busco a Theodore- me expliqué- creo que salió por la ventana y ahora está perdido. Tengo que encontrarlo para que vuelva a la casa. ¿Vosotros también estáis perdidos?-

-No sabemos quien es Theodore.- pronunció el hombre bajo y frunció el ceño escuchando algo que yo no podía oír.

El miedo volvió a mi cuerpo desterrando toda la alegría que tenía ante el posible encuentro de Theodore. ¿Cómo no conocían a Theodore? ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba a Theodore? No podría volver a mi habitación ni tendría a nadie que me llevase la comida y me hiciese aprender.

-Ese tal Theodore… ¿Era tu creador?- preguntó el mismo hombre.

-¿Creador?- por primera vez me di cuenta realmente de las personas que estaban paradas frente a mí. Eran otras personas que no eran Theodore. Quizá fuesen malos y por eso Theodore me decía que la ventana estaba mal. Puede que ellos hubiesen salido por la ventana y fuesen malos.

-Tiene mucho miedo y ansiedad- declaró el rubio.

-Sus pensamientos son muy simples e infantiles.- continuó con su conversación el otro.- Piensa que no tendría que haber salido de la habitación…-

-Pero tenia hambre…- me excusé interrumpiéndole sin percatarme de que había leído mis pensamientos.- Theodore no venia desde el jueves a darme comida. Esta perdido y yo también. Por eso tengo que encontrarlo, para que me lleve a mi habitación.-

-Su futuro esta algo borroso para mi Edward, pero creo que debemos llevarla con Carlisle.-

-No.- me negué con una tranquilidad invadiéndome por dentro.- Tenéis que llevarme con Theodore.-

-Creo que es una semi vampira.- habló por primera vez la mujer de pelo largo.- puedo escuchar su corazón… y algo más.-

La chica de pelo corto se quedó mirando al vacío un momento siendo sujeta fuertemente por el de pelo rizado y rubio.

-Está embarazada.- afirmó el tal Edward.

-¿Embarazada?- pregunté confusa. Theodore había pronunciado alguna vez esa palabra… si, cuando quitó mis muñecas.- Si, si… Theodore dijo que ahora ya no podía jugar con las muñecas porque tendría una de verdad aquí…- puse mis manos sobre mi vientre.-

-Yo soy Alice- se presentó la pequeñita zafándose suavemente del agarre del alto y viniendo hacia mi despacio- el es Jasper, Edward y Bella.- Señaló a cada uno de ellos.

-Yo soy Willow.- pronuncié alzando la mano para que la alcanzase. -¿Me llevareis con Theodore?-

-No.- negó Edward.- Te llevaremos a otra habitación.-

-Pero yo no puedo ir a otra habitación. Solo puedo estar en mi habitación.-

-Solo será hasta que encontremos a Theodore.-

Eso me hizo feliz.

Decidí ir con ellos.

**_Saliendo por la ventana_**


	2. Una nueva habitación

**UN MUNDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

* * *

_**Por Level Nine utilizando el universo creado por **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Una nueva habitación**

La casa era muy grande.

Muy blanca.

Con muchas ventanas. O, más bien… una gran ventana.

-Mi habitación no puede tener ventana.- hablé en general.

-¿Por qué no puede tener ventana?- preguntó Bella.

-Las ventanas están mal.- respondí obviamente. ¿Es que a esa chica nadie le había enseñado nada?-

No me agradaba demasiado el lugar. Demasiado espacioso para mí gusto.

Edward desapareció tras una puerta por la que estaba a punto de salir alguien y lo perdí de vista.

No voy a negar que estuviera bastante asustada. ¿Quién no lo estaría en mi situación? Pero una honda de calma siempre acariciaba mi cuerpo evitando que saliese corriendo.

La chica pequeña me hizo sentarme en un mullido sofá de piel blanco. No me agradan los asientos de piel, chirrían cuando pones el culo en ellos.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?- inició la conversación.

-¿Años?- pregunté extrañada- Theodore nunca habló de años.-

-Lo haremos más sencillo.- habló Jasper sentándose a un lado de mí.- Que es lo que sabes.-

-Se muchas cosas.- Tenté. Era cierto que tenía bastante conocimiento, y de haber estado con Theodore jamás se me hubiese ocurrido dar respuestas evasivas o con el fin de conseguir algo de información. Pero creo que estas personas no se molestarían demasiado con ello.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu bebé?- preguntó ahora Bella ignorando o interpretando mi evasión como si no quisiese hablar de mis conocimientos en el basto sentido de la palabra.- ¿Estaba contigo? ¿Es Theodore?-

-¿Padre de mi bebe?- que preguntas más extrañas.- ¿Qué es un bebé? ¿Qué es un padre? ¿Por qué hacéis preguntas tan extrañas?-

Jasper cerró los ojos un momento y miró a las dos mujeres dándoles una especie de mensaje secreto que estas captaron y puso su mano en mi vientre.

-¿Quién puso a la muñeca aquí?- preguntó en un tono que se me hacia más cercano.

-Theodore.-respondí corta y concisa.

-¿Theodore la puso allí porque te quería?-

-No, no…- aclaré.- Theodore me quiere. Pero esto es para aprender.-

-¿Aprender qué?-

-Cosas.- ¿Este chico no sabe que se aprenden cosas? ¿Qué si no ibas a aprender?

-Mejor dejamos el interrogatorio para más tarde.- Interrumpió Edward que salió de aquella habitación con una mujer bajita y con una cara que instaba a un abrazo.- Cuando Carlisle esté presente.-

-Hola cielo.- saludó la mujer de cabello claro tendiéndome la mano. Mano que yo acepté y que hizo que me levantase del sofá.- Yo soy Esme- se presentó.- Voy a llevarte a tu nueva habitación.-

¿Qué pasaba con mi vieja habitación? Me gustaba mi vieja habitación. Yo quería mi vieja habitación. Todos aquí eran muy extraños y hacían preguntas raras.

-Mientras no este Theodore esa será tu nueva habitación.- habló con voz firme Edward como si supiese de mis dudas.

La mujer, Esme, me guió hacia las escaleras para después recorrer un tramo de pasillo lleno de cuadros y adornos en las paredes con puertas cerradas para luego volver a subir otro tamo de peldaños y seguir hasta toparnos con una pared. Nos habíamos pasado la puerta más cercana, no había ninguna habitación cerca.

Edward, que nos estaba siguiendo, se adelantó y tiró de una cuerdecita del techo de donde se descolgaron unas escaleras de madera.

Esme me hizo subir por allí y finalmente me encontré con mi nueva habitación.

El techo era bajo. Se podían divisar algunas vigas en el. Las paredes eran de un azul intenso y había algún cuadro de formas extrañas colgado en las paredes.

Debajo de la pintura más grande se situaba una cama muy grande, mucho más grande de la que tenía en mi habitación anterior, con un ornamentado cabezal de hierro forjado.

La cocha de la cama era verde, de un verde que me recordaba a las hojas de una acelga.

En el suelo, bajo la cama había una gran alfombra de pelo largo de color morado que cubría una gran extensión del suelo.

Al fondo había un armario del mismo tono negruzco que mi cama, pero en lugar de ser de metal, era de madera.

Al lado de este, había un mueble que no supe identificar.

En la otra pared había una estantería también negra. Pero desde donde estaba no sabía si estaba vacía o llena de esos libros con dibujos que tanto me gustaban.

En una esquina, colocado aparentemente sin orden alguno había un sofá del mismo tono que la colcha de la cama con cojines morados en varios tonos.

Delante del sofá había una mesa baja de la misma madera que el armario

Por suerte, no había ventanas. Pero tampoco tenía juguetes.

Tampoco había puerta, solo ese hueco en el suelo rodeado de barrotes metálicos.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la estancia esperando instrucciones. Miré a Edward en busca de ellas.

-Quédate aquí.- me miró de un modo extraño arrugando las cejas pero hablándome en un tono firme y autoritario. Parecido al que usaba Theodore conmigo.- En un rato alguien te traerá comida. ¿Necesitas algo?-

No sabía que responder a esa pregunta. Theodore nunca me preguntaba si necesitaba algo. El simplemente me daba lo que iba a necesitar. Claro, que me gustaría algún juguete o unos folios y colores para pintar, tal vez algún libro con dibujos. Pero si no me lo daban, supongo que era porque no los necesitaba. De todos modos, me quedaría poco tiempo en esta habitación. En cuanto volviese Theodore volvería a mi habitación con todas mis cosas.

-No.- Me decidí a hablar.

Edward volvió a mirarme extraño.

-Mejor nos vamos.-

-Adiós.- respondí sin moverme.

Una vez se fueron y me dejaron sola, me sentí más segura. Aunque, llamémosle instinto de supervivencia, ignorancia o simple sentido común. Pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de estar en medio de una casa desconocida con una gran ventana que ni siquiera desdibujaba el lugar de las verduras gigantes y rodeada de personas desconocidas. Teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que conocí y conocía era a Theodore y a mi habitación, toda esta situación me resultaba como menos: inquietante. No negaré que mi nueva habitación era bonita, pero aún no la sentía mía del todo.

Caminé, quizá demasiado veloz, a mirar la estantería comprobando finalmente que estaba vacía.

Miré dentro del armario y este también estaba vacío. No tenía ropa que poner en el. Así que me quité los zapatos y los deje en el centro de una de las baldas interiores.

Luego decidí mirar en la puerta de al lado, que supuse era la del baño. Pero al pasar junto al mueble extraño me di cuenta de una cosa. Algo se reflejaba en el.

Me detuve justo al frente, confusa.

Era otra persona.

Creí que estaba sola.

-Hola- salude. La otra persona también movió los labios al mismo tiempo que yo pero no pronunció sonido.

Era una persona bajita. Con el pelo de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco cortado de una manera muy extraña. Había mechones largos y cortos. Era una persona muy delgada casi sin curvas y unos ojos verdes con un alo ambarino y la pupila muy dilatada. Esa persona vestía un peto tejano con una camiseta negra, como yo. Curiosamente iba descalza, como yo. Y el color de sus calcetines era como el mío.

Alcé mi mano derecha y casi al mismo tiempo la otra persona alzó la izquierda.

Tenía miedo. Delante de mí había una persona aún mas extraña que los Cullen.

Puede que aquel mueble fuese una puerta.

Justo cuando iba a tocarlo el hueco del suelo se abrió y por allí asomó Edward.

Traigo la comida.

-¿Por qué no le dices a ella que se vaya?- pregunté sin pensar en las consecuencias. La verdad es que estaba un poco histérica.

-¿A que persona?- Preguntó dejando la bandeja con comida y poniéndose a mi lado a gran velocidad. –Oh… eso…-

Lo miré sin comprender.

-Es un espejo.- explicó- lo que ves es tu reflejo.-

Volví a mirar el mueble y me sobresalté al encontrar a otro Edward en el.

Así que no es una puerta. Pensé.

-No, no es otra puerta, es un cristal tratado para que refleje.- me enseñó.

-¿Y esa soy yo?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, es así como te vemos todos.-

Toque mi pelo un tanto triste. Nunca me creí bonita, aunque Theodore me lo decía a veces. Tampoco nunca protesté cuando Theodore cogía las tijeras y cortaba mi cabello. Pero pensé que me vería como Alice, no así.

-Eres bonita.- habló Edward.

Un estremecimiento que seguramente Edward notó recorrió mi espalda. Miré a la cama y luego a Edward. A la cama y a Edward. ¿El querría hacer lo que Theodore hacia cuando decía que era bonita? Si le decía que no quería hacerlo me castigaría. Y no quería que me hiciese daño. Además, yo era una niña bien educada y tenía que hacer caso como me había enseñado Theodore. Pero aún así, tenía miedo.

Edward cerró los ojos en una mueca entre el dolor y el desagrado. Se acercó a mí y yo contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos como siempre hacía. Pero solo sentí un beso en la parte alta de mi cabeza y el sonido de la tapa del hueco al cerrarse después de escuchar unas palabras.

-Come y descansa.-


	3. Preguntas

_****_

**UN MUNDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

* * *

_**Por Level Nine utilizando el universo creado por **_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**Preguntas**_

* * *

Allí estábamos.

El tal Carlisle y yo sentados en el sofá de mi habitación. Y Edward de pie mirándolo todo.

Imagino que el resto de los habitantes de la casa no andarían demasiado lejos con el fin de escuchar mis palabras.

-Te llamas Willow.- afirmó el rubio.

-Te llamas Carlisle.-Tal vez esto seria algún tipo de juego…

Edward poso una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Que fue seguida inmediatamente por su padre.

-¿Puedes hablarme acerca de Theodore?- preguntó suavemente, como acariciando las palabras.

No estaba segura de si era buena idea la de hablar de Theodore. El nunca me había advertido acerca de hablar de el con otras personas. Claro que, nunca había conocido a otras personas.

-Vamos.- instó Edward- no está mal que hables de Theodore.-

-¿Seguro?- pregunté un tanto temerosa.

Asintió levemente.

-Bueno…- no estaba segura de lo que tenía que decir- Theodore es un doctor que estudia y aprende cosas.-

Carlisle me miró esperando a que continuase. ¿Qué más quería que le dijese?

-Habla de lo que estudiaba Theodore.- apremió Edward.

-Yo solo sé que me estudiaba a mí… pero siempre estaba mirando libros y decía que el mundo y la existencia eran fascinantes.-

-¿Te estudiaba a ti?- preguntó interesado Carlisle- ¿Qué era lo que estudiaba?-

-No sabría decirte con exactitud. Me decía que yo soy otro nivel de vampiro. Mi madre fue humana y yo la mate. No se lo que es una madre, pero yo tenía una y la maté - puntualicé- también decía que a través de mí haría otra especie. Para hacerlo me clavaba agujas aquí- me levanté la camiseta mostrando mi vientre en el que aún quedaba algún moratón y estaba levemente inflado.- Normalmente, no está inflado, la verdad es que es la primera vez que se me infla la tripa.-

Carlisle puso una mano en mi barriga y la acarició suavemente presionando en algún punto.

-Yo soy médico.- Me informó- ¿Por qué no vas a la cama para que pueda examinarte mejor?-

¿Examinarme mejor? ¿Cómo hacia Theodore? Tal vez me clavaría agujas y haría que abriese mis piernas para poder ver en mi interior, en el lugar donde estaba la nueva muñeca. Esos exámenes solían ser incómodos y muchas veces dolorosos. Había veces, Theodore, cuando clavaba agujas o introducía aparatos dentro de mí, me ataba a la cama para que no me moviese. E incluso en alguna ocasión me puso un pañuelo en la boca porque no le gustaba que me quejase. Otras veces me dormía y cuando despertaba solo tenía una cicatriz que desaparecía en pocas horas.

Miré a Edward para saber si debía o no dejar que Carlisle me examinase. No sé hasta que punto debía confiar en Edward, pero el me había llevado a una nueva habitación hasta que Theodore viniera a buscarme. Eso era algo bueno.

Edward alargó su mano para que la cogiese. Algo que yo hice, y me guió a la cama.

Antes de acostarme en ella, desabroché mi peto, me quité la camiseta y deslicé el resto del pantalón hasta mis pies quedando solo con unas braguitas tan blancas como mi piel.

Edward desvió la vista y sentí miedo de haber hecho algo mal.

Miré por un momento a Carlisle y me dispuse a quitarme las braguitas pero me lo impidió.

-Tranquila.- pronunció con una mano en mi antebrazo.- no hará falta.-

-¿Cómo quieres examinarme si no estoy desnuda?- pregunté con incomprensión.- No podrás ver a la muñeca.-

Ahora fue el turno de Carlisle de mirarme confundido para después mirar a su hijo.

-Supongo, que algún tipo de revisión ginecológica.- respondió Edward a una muda pregunta.- Era lo que el tal Theodore hacia.-

Los miré sin decir nada, puesto que sentía que no estaría bien que interrumpiese su intercambio de palabras. Así que me recosté sobre la cama, aunque miré a los lados y no había ningún tipo de instrumento como los que Theodore utilizaba.

Carlisle vino hacia mí y volvió a posar sus frías manos sobre mi tripa.

-No noto nada.- se dirigió a Edward.- Es como cuando Bella estaba embarazada de Renesmee, hay como una especia de pared muy dura que me impide hacer un buen tacto.-

-¿Y crees que por el cuello del útero podrías llegar a ver algo?-

-No estoy seguro…- pareció pensarlo.- pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo.-

Ambos hablaban como si no estuviese presente en la habitación. Theodore jamás hizo eso. Bueno, el muchas veces me ignoraba y para lo único que me hablaba era para que cambiase de posición, pero jamás habló con otra persona como si yo no estuviese ahí y no me enterase de las cosas. Tal vez, porque cuando me examinaba, solo estaba Theodore.

-Ya puedes vestirte Willow- habló Carlisle apartando las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

Hice lo que me dijo y permanecí sentada en la cama. No sabía exactamente como sentirme. Los miré a ambos que se miraban entre ellos y permanecían aún en la habitación. ¿Es que aún tenían algo que hacer? Si no tenían nada más que hacer no entiendo por que no se iban y me dejaban sola otra vez.

-Tenemos que preguntarte algunas cosas más.- Habló Edward mirándome.- pero si quieres que nos vayamos, nos iremos.-

-Si, bueno, digo no. No sé…- ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso? Nadie nunca me había preguntado que era lo que yo quería.- Preguntar.-

Carlisle me miró de un modo extraño y finalmente preguntó.

-¿Te gustaba estar con Theodore?-

-Si claro. Theodore me enseña y me cuida.- ya empezábamos otra vez con las preguntas extrañas…

-Pero, hay cosas que no te gustan de Theodore.-

¿Cosas que no me gustan de Theodore?- Claro, no me gusta cuando duele. Pero tiene que doler ¿Verdad?-

-No siempre tiene que doler.-

-¿Si no duele como aprendo?- pregunté confusa- Lo que esta mal luego hace daño. Si me porto mal tiene que doler para que no vuelva a hacerlo mal.-

Carlisle puso una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, similar a la que cruzó las facciones de Edward.

-¿Qué más te hacia Theodore?- preguntó en un susurro Edward.

-¡No entiendo tu pregunta!- ahora estaba muy confundida. No paraban de hacer preguntas demasiado extrañas e incomprensibles para mí. El miedo se hizo más presente que nunca en mi persona. No estaba con Theodore en mi habitación. Estaba con unos desconocidos en una nueva habitación que no tenía nada. Y tenía la extraña sensación de que todo esto estaba mal. La realidad me golpeaba de una manera que para mi empezaba a resultar incomprensible. Me sentía perdida y asustada, muy asustada.- Theodore me cuida- empezaron a bajar lagrimas de mis ojos.- Theodore me da todo lo que necesito… me deja jugar y pintar. Y me da de comer.- Miré a Carlisle- Tú eres quién manda, eres el líder… tienes que encontrar a Theodore y que me lleve a mi habitación.- Miré ahora a Edward para que lo entendiese.- Necesito que Theodore me cuide y me enseñe.-

-Tranquilízate.- Me pidió con una voz suave el rubio. Theodore nunca me pedía las cosas de un modo tan extraño.

Carlisle colocó sus manos en mis hombros e hizo que me levantase.

-No hace falta que te pongas así.- me habló mirándome a los ojos.- No tienes por que hacer escándalo.

¿Había hecho escándalo? ¿No tenía que actuar de esa manera? ¿Estaba mal mi comportamiento?

Con esas palabras me quedé tensa. Me estaba portando mal y ahora me castigarían. Miré avergonzada el suelo.

-No, no- Edward se acercó para quedar cerca de mí pero sin llegar a tocarme- no esta mal que digas lo que piensas. Puedes decir lo que piensas cuando quieras.-

No presté demasiada atención a sus palabras. Carlisle me tenía firmemente sujeta por los hombros y yo lo único que esperaba era que me zarandease y me castigara. Tenía que hacerme daño por haberme portado mal.

-Nadie te va a hacer daño.- habló con voz firme Edward.

-En esta casa nadie te hará daño físico deliberadamente.- completó Carlisle acariciando de arriba abajo mis brazos.

-Pero me he portado mal…- susurré confusa sin atreverme a levantar la vista. ¿Por qué no me castigaban?

-No te has portado mal.- Carlisle me estrechó contra su pecho.- Es comprensible que te sientas confundida y asustada. Nadie puede castigarte por sentirte así.

Su abrazo me agradaba mucho. Me sentía bien allí. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho. Carlisle no tardó en acariciar mis desiguales hebras.

-Todo esto es muy raro…- lo estreché más fuerte.-Y da miedo…-

Nadie más dijo nada. Lo último que recuerdo es que Carlisle se sentó en la cama conmigo en su regazo y me abrazó sin decirme nada. Solo me abrazaba y me hacia sentir… bien. Me sentí bien.


	4. Carlisle

**UN MUNDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

* * *

_**Level Nine usurpando el Universo creado por **_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Carlisle**

Narrado por Carlisle

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en torno a aquella mesa inservible en un hogar como el nuestro.

¿El tema a tratar hoy?

Willow.

Me aclaré innecesariamente la garganta en una especie de protocolo para requerir la atención.

-Por lo que he podido observar- no había lugar para los rodeos- y por lo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta, Willow nunca a vivido fuera de la habitación donde la tuviera encerrada Theodore.-

Nadie asintió ni hizo gesto alguno. Por lo que proseguí.

-Jasper, Alice- demandé- ¿Habéis averiguado algo acerca de ese sujeto?-

-Esta muerto.-Seco y conciso habló Jasper.- Llegamos a la casa donde suponemos vivió Willow. Al entrar, aparentemente es una casa normal. Pero en el sótano había algo parecido a un laboratorio y en la primera planta una habitación con archivos.-

-También hemos visto la habitación de Willow- intervino Alice.- Parecía la habitación de un niño. Incluso había algunos juguetes.-

-Pudimos echar algún vistazo a algunos de los estudios.-Siguió informando Jasper- Era un amplio estudio sobre los semi vampiros. Por lo que observamos, Willow, no fue la primera que estuvo allí. Pero algunos murieron a causa de los experimentos.-

-¿Experimentos?- Bella reprimió un escalofrío. No debemos olvidar que su hija es una semi vampira, así que es comprensible que todo este tema la conmocione.- ¿Qué clase de experimentos?-

-Como se comportan si no los alimentas, autopsias, biopsias, vivisecciones, torturas…- enumeró Jasper abriendo una mochila y sacando unos archivadores- Hemos traído los archivadores de Willow y algunos de sus juguetes. Pero no podíamos arriesgarnos más puesto que unos enviados de los Vulturi tenían la misión de destruir (o eso dijeron) toda prueba de las investigaciones del vampiro.-

Así que los Vulturi se habían enterado de esto y querían mirar las investigaciones de este "científico". Miré a Edward, esto claramente podía afectarnos muy negativamente en el tema pendiente de Renesmee.

El aludido bajo la cabeza pensando y sopesando nuestras opciones.

Era cierto que con esos estudios en manos de los Vulturi corríamos peligro. Sobretodo Renesmee y Willow.

Edward me miró y asintió.

Pero dejar a la pequeña rubia a su suerte en un mundo que no conocía no era opción por mucho peligro que esto nos supusiese a nosotros.

Edward me miró aprobando mi posición.

-¿Y vosotros que habéis averiguado de ella?- nos preguntó Alice.

-Por su comportamiento, afirmaría que siempre a estado encerrada en aquella habitación.- contesté- Como no a conocido nunca otra cosa no se ha cuestionado nunca lo que Theodore le explicaba o afirmaba.

Es muy ingenua y creo que esta acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo sola.

Nunca ha interactuado con nadie más que no fuese ese vampiro. Y por lo que Edward ha podido leer en su mente, no la trataba especialmente bien. Para él no era más que un instrumento con el que conseguir sus fines y tesis.-

-Pobre niña…- suspiró Esme- ¿Cuántos años debe tener?-

-Eso es difícil de diagnosticar.- le respondí.- No podemos usar a Renesmee como referencia puesto que ella tenía muchos más estímulos que los que haya podido tener Willow. Pero su cuerpo es el de alguien de unos trece o catorce años, por lo que creo que unos tres o cuatro como mucho. Pero tampoco tengo un patrón más que Renesmee para poder fijar su acelerado crecimiento.-

-¿Qué es lo que haremos con ella?- Preguntó Alice.- No vamos a tenerla encerrada siempre en una habitación.-

-Cierto, pero también tenemos que tener presente que en este tipo de casos no podemos esperar que la victima se adapte a una vida normal de un día para otro.- Explique- Tenemos que comenzar ordenándole tener siempre la puerta abierta para después ir haciendo visitas regulares que se irán reduciendo en distancia progresivamente para luego poco a poco ir obligándola a abandonar la habitación hasta que sea capaz de hacerlo voluntariamente. Sobretodo, lo más importante es que se acostumbre a nuestra presencia, nos conozca y confíe, aunque sea un poquito en nosotros. Pero no podemos esperar que actúe nunca con normalidad.-

Unas horas más tarde. Me encontraba en mi despacho analizando los datos recogidos en los informes que trajo Jasper.

Tenía tres años, seis meses y doce días de vida exactamente.

Sus patrones de crecimiento habían sido anotados con rigurosidad. Confirmando así, mi teoría acerca de que no eran comparados con los de Renesmee. Como los humanos, había pautas similares pero cada cuerpo tenía su propio ritmo y metabolismo.

El tal Theodore la había embarazado antes de que su cuerpo completara la madurez, porque si lo hacia, no podría realizar los cambios requeridos para almacenar al feto.

Supuse que ya lo habría probado alguna vez con otra "paciente" con fatales consecuencias.

También hablaba sobre su alimentación que no incluía ningún tipo de carne ni proteína animal durante el primer año, causando que su sistema inmunológico se deteriorase con facilidad y ocasionando que varias enfermedades comunes en humanos la afectaran. Como un resfriado, la varicela y una infección de amígdalas.

Esos datos me sorprendieron. Como Renesmee jamás había enfermado di por sentado que, al igual que los vampiros, los semi vampiros no podían contraer enfermedades.

En su año y medio de vida, esa niña había sufrido tanto abusos sexuales como físicos casi a diario.

Esa niña no sabía como vivir si alguien no le daba órdenes. Esa niña sin apenas conocimientos que no comprendía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Willow solo estaba muy asustada. No sabía que esperar de nosotros.

No comprendía que era lo que hacia bien y lo que hacia mal, le asustaba que cualquier acción nos resultara desagradable porque temía el castigo que pudiésemos darle. Estaba asustada porque aún no le habíamos hecho daño.

Estaba embarazada y ni siquiera sabía que era un bebé.

Me daba pena y lastima. Me asustaba, que esto solo era la punta del iceberg. Sabía que Willow estaba tan dañada que a penas tenía ninguna esperanza en que se recuperase.

Tenía que advertir a los demás lo que seguramente pasaría de ahora en adelante. Sabia que en algún momento tendríamos que pegarle y maltratarla para que no se sintiera mal consigo misma. En uno de estos casos, no se puede acostumbrar a la victima de un día para otro a vivir de otro modo. Alejar a esa persona de sus hábitos y costumbres podía dañarla aún más todavía. Podía llegar a sentirse abandonada y creer que todo era distinto porque habían hecho algo mal.

Suspiré y levantándome del sillón de cuero negro subí hasta la habitación de nuestra nueva inquilina.

Jasper y Alice estaban con ella. Dándole los juguetes que habían recuperado de su anterior prisión.

-Hola- hablé para hacer notar mi presencia.

Alice me devolvió el saludo agitando la mano sin perder la mirada de Willow y Jasper me miró para cabecearme.

-Hola doctor.- pronunció la pequeña solemne.

-Tienes muchos libros.- le habló confidente Alice como si le hablase a una niña- Son muy bonitos.-

-Me gustan los dibujos- susurró Willow con la cabeza gacha- tienen muchos colores.-

-¿Te gusta dibujar?- peguntó Jasper enviándole hondas de alegría y tranquilidad.

-Mucho.- se levantó y colocó los libros infantiles en la estantería.- Gracias, ahora no está vacía.-

-¿Te molestaba la estantería vacía?- preguntó Alice en un intento de sacarle alguna palabra propia.

-Bueno…- empezó, tal vez que Jasper le estuviese lanzando ondas de confianza y tranquilidad nos daría alguna esperanza de que progresase.- ahora esta mejor… me gustan los libros.-

-Podemos traerte más- me aventuré.

-O podrías bajar- se precipitó Alice.- en el salón hay una estantería enorme con muchísimos libros.-

-Pero…- me miró y bajo la cabeza- yo tengo que quedarme en la habitación- explico con su frase habitual.- salir de la habitación está mal.-

Definitivamente, teníamos un gran problema entre manos.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario. Michelle y Lotie. Se agradece la opinión enormemente.


	5. Castigo

_****_

**UN MUNDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

* * *

_**Por Level Nine utilizando el universo creado por **_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_**Castigo**_

Habían pasado unas dos semanas. Creo.

Dos semanas me parece tiempo suficiente.

Carlisle traía comida con regularidad. Aunque era una comida muy extraña. Puede que por eso me hubiese crecido la tripa Ahora se encontraba dura y algo hinchada. La comida era rara.

Mi habitación estaba algo cambiada. La estantería tenía libros. Muchos con dibujos y otros muy aburridos donde solo aparecían letras y más letras, siempre lo mismo. Aburridos.

Las paredes tenían dibujos. Una vez que Esme vino a verme me ayudó a colgarlos. Me aseguró que estaba bien que colgase los dibujos. Nadie se enfadaría por estar colgados.

A Alice le gustaban mis dibujos. Ella venía mucho a mi habitación junto con Jasper. Aunque el venía solo muchas, muchas, muchas veces. Decía que tenía un título de psicología y podía ayudarme. No entiendo a que, pero el me ayudaba. Tenía que aprender en que me ayudaba.

Edward también acompañaba muchas veces a Jasper y a Carlisle. Me sentía comprendida con Edward, el ayudaba a Jasper a ayudarme. Era como si se metiese dentro de mi cabeza y supiese exactamente que era lo que estaba pensando.

En estas dos semanas nadie me había castigado. Supongo que no había hecho nada mal y eso era desconcertante. Quizás fuese el hecho de que me sentía un tanto cohibida por no estar en mi verdadera habitación o porque ninguno de ellos era Theodore y temía su reacción, pero lo cierto era que no me estaba comportando totalmente como solía comportarme siempre. Estaba un tanto tentada a comportarme mal expresamente solo para saber que esperar. Así podría esperar el castigo y estaría más preparada cuando me castigasen cuando no supiese el porqué.

-Hola.- Saludó Carlisle seguido de Edward y Jasper.

Yo, que estaba sentada en el suelo coloreando giré mi rostro y saludé con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Te apetece hablar?- preguntó amablemente el doctor sentándose en el sofá muy cerca mío.

¿Qué si me apetecía? Pues ciertamente no. No me apetecía para nada hablar, estaba muy entretenida coloreando con mi lapicero azul. Pero si estaban los tres tendríamos que hablar…

-Creo que no le apetece demasiado.-

Un día de estos le daría un premio por bocazas a Edward. Si algo tenía muy claro era que Carlisle era el líder. Era a quién tenía que obedecer. Y el muy idiota de Edward lo haría enfadar con cosas que si siquiera habían salido de mi muy bien educada boquita…

Miré la cara de sorpresa de Edward preguntándome que narices le pasaba ahora.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Bien. Jasper y su maldita capacidad de observación…

-Parece que no esta de muy buen humor hoy.- Edward me miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo voy a estar de mal humor? Ni he pronunciado palabra. Idiota entrometido…

-Percibo algo de irritación por tu parte.- me habló Jasper

No abriría la boca. A veces, con Theodore funcionaba el ignorarlo. Otras veces acababa con una buena golpiza…

-¿Quieres que nos marchemos?-

Carlisle seguía con ese tono amable y considerado. Como si importase que fuera lo que yo quería.

-Lo que tú quieras importa-

Muy bien Edward… ¿Qué acaso lees el pensamiento?

-¿Por qué te pones nervioso?- preguntó Jasper a Edward.

El aludido, sacudió levemente la cabeza y respondió a Jasper. –Nada.-

De pronto, Carlisle se levantó del sofá y fue rápido hasta el baño. Yo me levanté rápido también. Seguro había olido la comida que había guardado en el cajón de abajo. Theodore siempre me repetía que no podía guardar comida, aunque nunca le hacia caso. Muchas veces no se había percatado de mis escondrijos, pero cuando los descubría…

Sabía que esconder comida era una de las peores cosas que se me podía ocurrir hacer. Pero, me traían mucha comida. Demasiado comida. No me la podía comer toda y tenía que hacer algo. No comer todo lo que necesitaba estaba mal. Si ellos me traían toda esa comida era porque la necesitaba. Aunque comérmela toda me daba dolor de tripa. Además ¿Qué pasaría si dejaban de traérmela y yo tenía hambre? Últimamente me despertaba muchas veces con hambre y nadie me había traído comida.

Seguí al doctor a una distancia prudente, esperando sus gritos y mi merecido castigo.

Carlisle abrió mi cajón secreto.

-¿Por qué guardas comida aquí?- preguntó sacando el mueble de sus ejes.

No hablaré. Será peor.

-No tienes que guardar la comida en un cajón.- Agaché un poco la cabeza aceptando la reprimenda. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward arrugaba la nariz por el olor desagradable.- Se pone mala. Siempre que tengas hambre puedes pedir comida.-

Pero la comida es comida. Siempre huele mal.

Pasó por mi lado llamando a Esme y abriendo el agujero. Enseguida ella asomó medio cuerpo y recibió el cajón con comida podrida que le pasó Carlisle.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó tapándose la nariz.

-Deshazte de esto por favor.- pidió en un tono suave el doctor. A lo que Esme asintió y desapareció cerrando el suelo tras ella.

Se enderezó y sin mirarme suspiró.

Yo aún estaba con el cuerpo girado hacia la puerta del baño y giré también mi cabeza, por lo que no pude observar el intercambio de miradas ni el asentimiento de Jasper.

Temblé ligeramente. Ahora vendría un castigo.

-Willow.- me llamó justo a mi espalda.- mírame.-

Hice lo que me dijo inmediatamente. Levantando el rostro pero manteniendo la mirada baja.

-He dicho que me mires.- advirtió con un tono de voz algo más duro.

No lo miré.

-Willow…- eso sonó a que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar si lo miraba?

-Mírame… ¡Ahora!- exigió.

Vamos… ¿Por qué no me golpeaba? Todo sería mucho más fácil si empezaba a golpearme ya.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y lo apretó levemente obligándome a alzar la mirada.

Tenía miedo. Que empezase con mi castigo ya…

-No se esconde la comida.- Su tono de voz era directo, conciso, duro y sin lugar a replica. –No vuelvas a esconder la comida.-

Cerré los ojos y dejé de respirar.

-¡Mírame!- gritó sacudiéndome levemente con frustración - ¿Por qué escondiste la comida?-

No contesté.

-Responde.- Su tono era exigente pero sin alzar la voz.

No respondí. Puede que porque no quería hablar o porque el miedo había oprimido mi garganta.

Edward y Jasper ya no estaban en la habitación.

-Tienes que explicarme por que escondiste la comida.-

-Deja de preguntarme y castígame.- pedí con un hilo de voz. Sabía perfectamente que no debía esconder la comida. Y sabía que era aún peor esconderla por mis motivos.

-¿Tengo que castigarte?- eso sonó a algo entre una afirmación y una pregunta. Me confundía.

-Castígame.- demandé sollozando levemente. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-¿Qué era lo que hacia Theodore?- sonaba ¿dolido?

-Vas a golpearme ¿verdad?- Todo esto era raro. Que me golpease de una vez y que acabara con este estúpido juego…

-No quiero golpearte.- Esa frase me desconcertó y confundió más si aún era posible. Las lágrimas ya surcaban mi rostro.

-He escondido comida sabiendo que estaba mal hacerlo.- ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

Lo empuje hasta hacerlo sentar en el sofá. Theodore muchas veces, me decía que ya sabía como tenía que ser castigada. Porque ya sabía que era lo que había hecho mal y hacía que yo organizase el castigo que debía recibir. Puede que esto fuese igual.

Carlisle estaba tenso en el sofá.

Yo, con la cabeza aún abajo desabroche el cierre de mis pantalones y los bajé hasta la rodilla consciente de su mirada. Seguidamente bajé mis braguitas también y me recosté sobre sus rodillas esperando mi castigo.

Me había portado mal. La comida no se esconde. No entendía por que le costaba tanto castigarme. Eso es lo que había que hacer cuando me portaba mal, castigarme. Sino… ¿Cómo sabría que no había que hacer algo?


	6. Saliendo de la habitación

**UN MUNDO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

* * *

_**Por Level Nine utilizando el universo creado por **_

* * *

_******Capítulo 6**_

**Saliendo de la habitación**

* * *

_**Pequeña alaración:** El nombre en negrita que precede a cada fragmento, indica el personaje que lo está narrando esa parte del escrito._

* * *

**Willow**

Dos días sin que nadie trajese comida a mi habitación. Tal vez ese era el castigo por no comerla y guardarla.

**Jasper**

No le habíamos llevado comida durante todo el día. Intentamos ir haciendo el cambio de manera lenta, pero incluso eso parecía afectarle. Por lo que decidimos que adoptara nuevas costumbres, sin forzarla, desde ese mismo momento.

Carlisle dijo algo sobre que debería estar hambrienta puesto que teníamos la experiencia de que a Renesmee la comida humana no le satisfacía tanto como la sangre. Además, con el embarazo necesitaría consumir más calorías.

Esme se encontraba en la cocina preparando macarrones con atún y tomate.

Edward tocaba el piano. La melodía era triste y melancólica.

-Vendrá mañana… deberías tranquilizarte- le hablé – Alice controla que no pase nada…-

-Y Rosalie jamás dejaría que algo le pasase- me interrumpió sonriendo de lado.

Puede que la relación entre Rosalie y Edward siempre haya sido algo tensa. Pero es innegable que se quieren a pesar de todos los pensamientos contrarios. Además, si a alguien tuviese que confiarle la vida de su pequeña, no dudaría en confiársela a la rubia. Ella sería capaz de matar a cualquiera con tal de proteger a Nessie. Lo cierto es que cualquiera de nosotros lo haríamos, pero Rosalie, cuyo principal anhelo siempre fue ser madre, vio apaciguado enormemente su dolor al ver sonreír a ese trozo de cielo que tenemos por sobrina por primera vez.

Bella estaba mucho más tranquila con la ausencia de su niña. Sentada en uno de nuestros enormes sofás blancos leyendo por milésima vez (Si es que eran tan pocas) Cumbres borrascosas.

En cuanto a mi duende… no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba en estos momentos mi pequeño amor. Estaría tramando algo o disfrutando de un baño de burbujas mientras leía el último numero de Cosmopolitan.

Yo, por mi parte, estudiaba el informe que habíamos redactado sobre la prisionera de la habitación.

Era palpable que le habían inculcado muy duramente que ella no era más que un objeto de estudio. Que no debía cuestionar nada y simplemente hacer las cosas como le decían y cuando le decían. Ella tenía muy claro que no era nadie, que solo era algo.

Emocionalmente inmadura. No había querido a nadie y no estábamos seguros de que fuese a ser capaz de establecer cualquier vinculo emocianal con nadie.

A pesar de todo quería ser optimista, solo tenía tres años, era una niña y tenía la capacidad de aprender.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y unos casi imperceptibles pasos a la cocina. Carlisle había llegado.

-Hola- saludó saliendo con Esme tras el.

-¿Cómo ha ido el ida?- preguntó siempre cortés Bella dejando el libro a un costado.

-Bastante tranquilo a decir verdad- explicó colgando la chaqueta en el armario.- ¿Y el vuestro?-

-Bien.- respondió ella.- Rosalie, Emmet y Renesmee mandan saludos-

Esos tres, estaban de viaje en Paris. Regalándole su primera estadía en Disneylandia a la pequeña.

**Willow**

Estaba dibujando una pelota.

La melodía del piano que tanto me agradaba cesó. Así que escuché para ver si averiguaba el por qué.

Me llegaban murmullos muy débiles de una amena conversación en la planta de abajo. Desde que estaba aquí eso pasaba constantemente. En casa de Theodore siempre había silencio.

Me rugió la tripa por el hambre. Pero aún nadie no subía con comida.

Empecé a tararear la canción que antes sonaba en el piano para distraerme mientras me sentaba frente al agujero del suelo.

**Jasper**

-Shhh…- pidió Esme volviendo a salir de la cocina- escuchad.

Era la melodía que Edward antes estaba con el piano. Ahora cantada por Willow.

-Toca otra vez- pedí.

Edward volvió a mover sus manos por las teclas.

**Willow**

La melodía… ¿es que no les gustaba oírme cantar? ¿O era algún tipo de señal?

-Carlisle- llamé.

Nada.

-Edward.- intenté.

Nada.

-¿Jasper?- ¿Qué se habían quedado sordos de golpe?

-¿Alice?- Mi última esperanza...

¿Y si era lo mismo que con Theodore? Esa casa tenía demasiadas ventanas, puede que se perdieran. Aunque ellos sabrían como volver. Si no, no me hubiesen podido traer a esta nueva habitación.

Me gustaba esta nueva habitación. Era agradable. Poco a poco puede que olvidase a Theodore. Me gustaba mucho más Carlisle.

Aunque… ¿Y si se habían cansado de cuidarme?

El miedo volvió a invadir mi cuerpo.

Bajé los escalones uno a uno hiperventilando.

Ahora ya no podía percibir sonido alguno.

**Carlisle**

Todos estábamos a la expectación de que era lo que iba a hacer Willow. Era la primera vez que salía de la habitación.

Puede que haber ignorado deliberadamente su presencia no fue tan mala idea como creí en un principio.

**Willow**

Estaba acostumbrada a estar solo en mi antigua habitación. No obstante, desde que habitaba esta nueva, eran pocas las veces que no venía nadie a visitarme.

Y cuando los llamaba (cosa que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido con Theodore) acudían rápido. Siempre venían a saber porqué los había llamado.

Mis descalzos pies entraron en contacto con la fría madera que recubría el suelo.

Todo seguía en silencio y lo único que percibía iluminado era la planta de abajo, aquella enorme sala de estar blanca del primer día. Por lo que seguí avanzando por el pasillo rumbo a ella.

Prefería mil veces tener que enfrentarme a un castigo que tener que seguir soportando la extraña sensación de desasosiego y desesperanza que oprimía mi pecho en esos momentos.

**Edward**

Pude hacerme una imagen mental en mi mente de que era lo que estaba haciendo Willow. Podía ver desde su propia perspectiva como dejaba atrás un tramo de pasillo con sus respectivas puertas.

Se detuvo un momento.

Se colaba un resquicio de luz por debajo de una puerta: La habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Ninguno de los que nos encontrábamos en la sala hacíamos movimiento alguno por temor a que ella retrocediese sobre sus pasos y este tiempo no hubiese servido de nada.

Pico con los nudillos muy suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante- se pudo escuchar la voz del monstruito.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de su boqueo mental durante toda la mañana.

**Alice**

Estaba tan tranquila en mi habitación leyendo el último número de Vogue cuando pasé de página y recordé aquellos maravillosos Manolo Blanik de estampado printanimal que vislumbré en la visión de esta mañana.

Evidentemente, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando Willow picó suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante- pronuncié sin cambiar ni un ápice mi posición tumbada en la cama para no alarmarla y girando mi rostro hacia la puerta.

-Alice.- me llamó suavemente con tono temeroso.

-Hola- respondí sonriendo y sin moverme, aparentando la naturalidad que no podía sentir.

-Hola.- pareció relajarse un tanto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunté de lo más casual.

-Tengo hambre.-

**Willow**

Haber pronunciado aquella petición y que nadie se molestara por ella fue desconcertante a la vez que agradable.

Comí en la cocina. Sola. Pero en la habitación del armario frío.

Nadie hizo mención de mi salida de la habitación. Hablaron poco la verdad.

Algo dentro de mi me decía que a partir de ahora, si quería comer, tendría que salir de la habitación para hacerlo. Y por estraño que pareciese… no me daba demasiado miedo.


End file.
